sweet in sour
by blueeyesinpower
Summary: kagome come this school were she meets sesshomaru,inuyasha in other please read


_In the morning in six o'clock kagome, she got up to go to her new school. Meeting other people right now she was in her new home her father died in a car crash. Her mother keep bring her boyfriends over there house… kagome move to live in a mansions on 3876 park hive dr. she gets up in ready puts on shorts in a red shirt that's show of her cleavage that she's have a women body in puts on chucks that was black with red roses. She grabs her bag head out the door in got in her Honda ford. In drive to the school _ _*AT THE SCHOOL* Kagome race to school everyone turn in look at her black Honda with red racing stripes. *SHREEEKK* her car pause in people was staring at her car then someone said " aye, fucker you in my spot" inuyasha said "yeah come out or you a bitch" kikyo said that's when she opens the door in got out threes was people staring at her "I'm sorry that I took your space I didn't know" they just pause in look at her strong, creamy legs in a waist that can bears a lot of pups in her nice small waist in big breasts her arms in her jacket her hair was black with light blue highlights in her hair was all the way to her ankles in her eyes was light blue as the oceans. Everyone came back to earth "I-I-its alright, I go find another space " said the inuyasha look at her beauty "KAGOME HIGURASHI" she turn around in saw Sango. Sango run to kagome in gave her a big hug "OMG, kagome you go to my school I'm so happy that u came to this school is going to rock with u here. "HN, Sango I need to go to the office right-""I'll take you sweetness" koga said to inuyasha "no wolf ass I'm taking her" "no" "yes" the two boys was fighting over her. _

_**Kagome p.o.v **_

_**They are so stupid dumb asses " I will find it " I walk away from them people keep staring at me in all the boys was blushing. I just walk until I saw kadea " kadea do u know where's the office at " I said with my voice " oh good morning the office is down there in tell your grandfather I aid hi " " hn" I walk down the hall in saw the office in went to my grandfather who was sitting down on his laptop " kagome my grandartgher how are you " " fine I need my schooled" I said a cold icy tone. " ok come with me so I can get you to class" **_

_**While they went to find her class "inuyasha, my sweet pea" said kikyo he was ignoring her "did you check the new student" "yeah mirkou she's HOT I'm mean HOT I just hope she me in her can fuck " "yeah I hope I can " they keep on talking " hello , little brother" " hi, sesshomaru" "hn, so did you do your homework hmm" " yep" " did you did all" when they was about to speak the principle came in " hello everyone guess who I want all to meet" " keh,old men who the hell want to meet someone" " I guess who was that shut up" a cold icy voice that chilled down everyone spine. " ok, everyone meet my granddaughter kagome, come on kagome come out" " I hate you" with a cold tone she came out with people gasping boys staring at her " well, good luck kagome don't kill none of the students" he said in left she saw everyone who stared at her then she walk to a desk right next to mirkou in said " is this seat taking" she said in a nice cold voice " n-n-n-no" he said. Then the teacher came in stared at kagome in said "hello everyone I hope all of you meet my sister" everyone nod then the teacher start his lesson all the boys was just staring at kagome in their eyes even Sesshomaru 'I want her' all of them said it then the bell ring they made it there second class in inuyasha in koga ran to the seat next to kagome all the boys ran in circle around her . then kagome walk up to the teacher in said "can you tell them to move away from me" the teacher nod his head in fear "all of you away from ms higurashi desk before she killed you right there" he said shaking in fear " oi shut up old man" said inuyasha "I warned them" kagome eyes turn red " move the hell away from me" everyone was scared as hell even Sesshomaru . then the bell ring kagome grab her stuff in went to the gym were her grandfather was "we are about to have free time so come on in get your stuff" everyone did then he said " we are going to the school pool so everyone put there swim suits on" everyone went out the class in saw everyone heading for the back of the school with their swim suit then the principle said " hello everyone this week is field day everyone have fun" he got off in everyone start dancing in swimming in other stuff Sango went to kagome because she need a swim suit. Then she went to the music room in start playing the violin she didn't know that it was 7 people in their listen to her play how smooth it was they just watch her play then inuyasha said "she's plays nice" "yea, she does" said sesshomaru in stared at her while she's play, then she finish playing in saw everyone stared at her. Then Sango said "that's was wonderful kagome" "hn" that's what she only say then turn around in went out the door. "is that all she say is 'hn'" "she sound like sesshomaru" said mirkou "she does not like when people hover around her" said Sango "how do you know Sango" mirkou said until she was a boy came in name koga in said "the new girl is in a bikini" then he left in ran everyone did to see her in one then they made it outside. In saw that she was sitting under the tree with a white in sliver blue bikini with a large blue/sliver cover. With a book in with a ice cold glass of lemonade that all her curves her breast was out with light blobs her skin was light in milky with nice round hips in long shape milky legs. Her hair was spread out in some behind her back then she look up at them they look like they was hungry "Sango, what bring all of you here" kagome said with a cold voice. "um, kagome can we join you" Sango in rin then inuyasha said "um, kagome can we hang out sometimes" he said then sesshomaru growl at his brother 'why in the hell' he thought "I'm sorry inuyasha" she said "but I will give you a chance" then she look back down in start back reading so bright they was in shock "kagome you should smile" kikyo said in Sango was in believe "hn, wench get out of my sight" she said "who are you calling a wench BITCH" kikyo said " thank you calling me a bitch because I'm is a female dog/miko slut" kagome was mad as hell. "do you want a fight wench" kagome said "yep, bitch bring it on" kagome got up in went to kikyo in step in her face with no emotion in said "hit me bitch" Sesshomaru look at kagome like she was crazy "I'm kagome don't fight again" sango said then kagome look at Sango in said "I will let this bitch live but" then kagome knock her out then kikkyo nose was bleeding in kagome lick the blood off her knuckles in said "if the wench come in my face again it will be hell" then she left people looking like she was crazy. Inuyasha look at Sango like she was crazy. "Kagome just punch the shit out of her" they look at a knock out kikkyo in then went to find kagome. When they found here she was in her demon form everyone look like she was a angle they she turn you can she red eyes then she ran up at Sango in said "Sango why didn't you let me kill her right there" she look at them in said "pussies, I was not going to kill her Sango" then they came to earth in saw the dog demoness/miko they was in a awe. then inuyasha said "kagome, can we talk" then they look at her in she said "ok" then they both went in private "what do you need" "can we go out" "I see, ok pick me up at 8:00" "ok kagome" then they went to the other group in inuyasha say "were going on a date everyone" everyone look like they was crazy in kagome drag sango in rin by the collar in left. Sesshomaru look at inuyasha crazy "why the hell would you half-breed". Sesshomaru was so anger right now. **_


End file.
